Jr Interns
by Grysantomyluvr
Summary: Geroge and Callie have 2 kids, MEredith and Derek have 2 kids and Alex and Izzie have 2 kids. their kids help out at the hosital as Jr. Interns and what happens when ALex's only daughter falls for a patient and the patient falls for her?
1. Morning Person

_**Morning Person**_

"**Morning Izzie." Alex Karev Whispered to his wife Izzie, who was just**

**waking up.**

"**Morning." Se yawned, kissing her husband.**

"**I can't believe we get new interns today." Alex groaned putting a pillow over his head.**

"**I know, me either, but we should wake the kids."**

"**Yeah and since its 5 O'clock I will wake up Jason." Alex announced smiling his tired face. **

"**Oh thanks Alex." Izzie laughed hitting him with a pillow.**

"**Mo problem!" Alex responded wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her on the forehead. **

**Izzie smiled then sighed. She turned around and looked at her husband. "It's just going to be a joy waking Maddison up."**

"**Well if she still isn't up after I wake Jason, I'll help you." Alex volunteered.**

"**Okay, it's just she is definitely not a morning person. She is a mix of your brother George and my sister Meredith. Jason is definitely not that bad."**

"**I know, it was really tough waking her up for school at 6"30, and it's like 5"10 so I'm glad I picked Jason. Well Good luck!" Alex replied. **

"**Thanks I'll need it." Izzie mumbled running her hands through her long blonde hair. She left the master bedroom and started walking to their thirteen year old daughter's bed room. They had their house built and it is so big!**

"**Maddison, sweetie." Izzie started, rubbing her back gently.**

"**Hmm!" She groaned.**

"**You have to get up." Izzie announced sweetly.**

"**But mom, it's the first day of summer vacation, and the sun's not even up." Maddison rebottled.**

"**Well, we are getting new interns at the hospital today and we have to be at the hospital early. And besides, you, Jason, your cousins Oliver, and Lily are going to help out in the hospital and the clinic.**

"**What about Mac and Martin?" She groaned and rolled over. Mac and Martin are also her cousins. Mac is Lily's older brother and Martin is Oliver's older brother. Mac and Martin are both sixteen.**

"**Sometimes they will help but not today, they are busy with baseball."**

**I know what you're thinking, having 13 or 14 and 16 year olds in the hospital and clinic. But they are allowed to. Just think of them as "Jr. Interns."**

"**I still don't want to get up." She pulled her blue covers over her head. **

"**Too bad. I know your cousins aren't this bad in the morning."**

**Maddison fell back to sleep. (LOL)**

"**And your brother isn't this bad either." Izzie finished. **

"**Maddison isn't up yet?" Alex asked walking in Maddison's room, with Jason trailing behind him.**

**Jason and Maddison are twins, but Jason is older by an hour. They were born on December 24****th****. They are 13, so are their cousins, Lily and Oliver. Oliver was born December 5****th**** and Lily was born on December 15****th**

"**Well she woke up, sorta, but she just fell asleep." Izzie sighed. "You're waking her up tomorrow."**

"**I'll wake her up!" Jason yelled quietly, about to run and jump on her bed but got stopped by his dad.**

"**NO, I'll wake her up." Alex replied sitting on Maddison's bed.**

"**Maddison, wake up honey." Alex tried.**

**Maddison just groaned, clutching her covers and rolling on to her back. **

"**Maddie." Alex tried again. She just laid there. Alex sighed in annoyance, running his hands through his brown hair.**

"**Addison Alexandra Karev! Get your sleeping butt up! You know what? I'm going to make sure Dr. Bailey puts me in the clinic and you will be hanging with me and my interns, you understand me!" He yelled sharply. **

"**UGH! Fine!" She groaned loudly, finally sitting up.**

"**Morning sunshine!" Jason greeted.**

"**Morning." She announced, running her hands through her messy brown hair. She got her brown eyes and brown hair from he dad. Jason got his blonde hair and blue eyes from his mom. **

"**Morning sweetie." Alex and Izzie replied smiling. **

"**Umm, dad, were you serious about what you said or were you just saying that to scare me." Maddie asked scared to know what the answer is. She lovers her dad so much, but she knows what he's like in the hospital, to his interns, he's usually a nice guy but he's really tough when it comes to work and his inters.**

"**Nope, I was serious. Maybe that would teach you to wake up the first time. Now get dressed." Alex gave a smirk.**

"**UGH! It's going to be a really fun day." She groaned.**

"**You bet!" Alex gave her a sly smile. **

"**By the way, it really doesn't matter what you wear, cause you are going to change into scrubs when you get there." Izzie announced ahs she, Alex and Jason left room.**

"**Great!" Maddison exclaimed getting out of bed. **


	2. Car Ride

Car Ride 

**It took Maddison 15 minutes to get ready. She brushed her teeth, took a shower in her bathroom, got dressed and bushed her hair. She wore black and white checkered shorts with a plain yellow long sleeve shirt, with a green short sleeved shirt over the yellow shirt. The green shirt has a skateboard on the front and on the back has "KAREV" with yellow patches. She also wore black and white checkered "VANS." She is NOT a tom boy!, or a Prep or girly girl for that matter. Lily and Maddison have the same style but it is their own.**

"**I'm ready." Maddison yawned waling slowly down the steps. **

"**Okay. We have to go like now so you're gonna have to get breakfast at the hospital." Alex informed his really tired daughter.**

"**Fine with me." She answered simply.**

**The Karev's are on their way to Seattle Grace Hospital. **

"**Umm, sorry for what happened earlier, I was just really tired." Maddison chuckled, breaking the peaceful silence in the car.**

"**It's alright, you're just really not a morning person." Izzie responded smiling.**

"**Yeah, you're a mix of your Uncle George and Aunt Meredith." Her dad finished, then laughed.**

"**I know but at least I don't look like Uncle George in the morning." Maddison yawned.**

"**Yeah? Well I beg to differ!" Jason butted in and made everyone crack up, except for Maddison, she just glared at him.**

"**Haha, very funny. I know what Uncle George looks like in the morning aw we thought dad looked super bad, Uncle George looks two times worse, he looks really, really bad. **

"**Wow, I know, I didn't think anyone could look worse than dad, until I saw Uncle George." Jason managed to get out through his and Maddison's laughing. **

"**Hey!" Alex exclaimed. "I don't look that bad!"**

"**umm, dad do you won a mirror?: Maddison stopped laughing.**

"**Yes I do, and do you want to be with me all this week?" He warned. "No, maybe you should let someone else have the fun." She replied sarcastically. **

"**Okay that's enough." Izzie stepped in.**

"**Sorry." Maddison mumbled and rested her head on Jason's shoulder, closing her eyes.**

**I know it is a short chapter but the next one will be longer!"**


	3. Too Young Too Old

After five minutes the Karev's finally arrived at the hospital.

"Maddie wake up we're here." Jason told her as Alex opened her car door.

"**Ugh! Okay." She groaned. They walked in the hospital and Maddison was leaning on her dad.**

"**Hey Lily!" Maddison exclaimed walking into the locker room.**

"**Hey Maddie!" Lily yelled excitedly, putting her clothes in her locker. Well, actually her mom's locker, they are sharing a locker.**

**Maddison will be sharing with her mom, Jason will be sharing with his dad, and Oliver will be sharing with his dad, and so will Martin and Mac when Marin and Mac when they help out. **

"**So, you excited about working as a Jr. Intern as my dad call us?!" Oliver asked walking over towards Lily, Maddison and Jason.**

"**Totally!" Lily and Jason yelled.**

"**Moth today." I answered him.**

"**Why?" "Good news Maddison, I cleared it with Bailey, you will be with me today in the clinic." Alex announced, giving Maddie a sly smile.**

"**That's why." Lily and Oliver looked hat her confused. **

"**You see, Maddison wouldn't wake up and stuff, so to teach her a lesson he told Bailey that he wanted to take his interns in the clinic and Maddison is one of them." Jason answered for her. **

"**Wow, good luck!" Lily said.**

"**Thanks, I'll need it." Maddison replied putting on her blue scrubs. She put the shirt over her yellow shirt. **

"**See you guys at lunch." Maddie told them and walked off behind her dad.**

"**Yeah, bye." They told each other.**

"**So dad, what are we going to do first?" she asked with fake **

**enthusiasm. **

"**Meet my new interns." He groaned. **

**When Alex was assigning his interns there was an old guy standing next to Maddison. He was like 60 or somewhere around there. **

"**Excuse me, miss?" They guy said. **

"**Yeah?" Maddie asked.**

"**Aren't you a little young to be an intern?" He asked and Alex looked up at them and chucked. **

"**Aren't you a little old to be an intern?" She snapped. **

"**Maddison!" Alex warned but laughed slightly. **

"**What?" She exclaimed innocently.**

"**Sorry about my daughter. No she is in this new program thing we have here, When the doctor's kids come they are like interns, bu they are called Jr. Interns. Actually we are the only hospital that does that. And my son Jason and my niece and nephews are in this too." Alex explained. **

"**Oh." The intern simply said.**

"**And your name is…" Alex started. **

"**Norman." He answered. **

"**Well Norman, you will be with me and my daughter today." When Alex said that Maddison had this 'What are you saying' look on her face. **

"**Okay." Norman replied.**

**Alex, Maddison and Norman we off to the clinic. Maddison was thinking that this would be a fun day with her dad and 'Gramps'.**


	4. Injuries

"Dr. Karev, dislocated shoulder in curtain 2." A nurse told him giving him the patient's chart.

"**Cool." He relied looking at the chart. **

"**That's cool?" Maddison asked confused. **

"**When you're doctor it is." He smiled and they walked over to curtain 2.**

"**Oh."**

"**Hi I'm Dr. Karev, this is my intern Norman and my daughter and Jr. Intern Maddison." He introduced. **

"**How did this happen?" Maddison asked the girl. **

"**I was walking my dog and he stopped the when he ran he jerked my arm and dislocated my shoulder." The girl who looked about fifteen answered. **

"**Okay, we will fix this for you right away. Maddie grab a sheet from the supply closet." Alex instructed. " And a sling." He added.**

"**Okay." She said and walked away. About 3 minutes later she came back.**

"**Okay we are going to tie this sheet around you and Norman and Maddie are going to pull on the ends and I am going to pop your shoulder back in okay?" Alex told her. **

"**Yeah. It's going to hurt isn't it?"**

"**Just for a couple of seconds." He told her.**

**So they did what Alex said they would and five minutes later the girl left with her shoulder in tact. **

**All day they had minor stuff like sprains and broken bones. **

"**Karev, skateboarding injury in curtain 3." Another nurse told them.**

"**Another one?" Maddison said annoyed. That was about their 10****th**** skateboarding injury.**

"**Hi I'm Dr. Karev, this is my intern Norman and my daughter and Jr. Intern Maddison." Alex told the 13-year-old boy. His name is Ryan Chambers. **

**As soon as Maddison saw him her day just got better. The same with Ryan. **

"**So how you do this?" Maddison asked flirtatiously. Alex starred at her. **

"**I don't know I was skateboarding with my friends and all I remember was standing on the top of the half-pipe and then all I know is I on the ground with killing pain in my arm." He smiled at her. **

"**So you didn't do a trick and hurt yourself you passed out?" Alex asked. **

"**Yeah, I guess." **

"**Well we are going to run some test to find out why you passed out and Maddison will put a cast on that arm of yours and it should be off in about 4-6 weeks." Alex announced. **

"**Dad I don't know how to put one on." She whispered. **

"**Just do what I taught you. I'll be back with the results of his blood test." Alex told her and walked away.**

"**So what color do you want, there's blue, green, black, pink, purple, brown, yellow and purple" She told him. **

"**I'll take the color of your eyes." He smiled at her. **

"**Okay." She smiled. "Norman, can you get the brown cast please."**

"**Yes." He said and walked away. 2 minutes later he came back. Then he went off to find Alex. **

"**You are so beautiful." He said to her. **

"**Oh really? You look yourself." **

"**Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked her hopefully. **

"**Umm, Yeah I would love too but…"**

"**Let me guess your not allowed to date?"**

"**Yeah, but I am going to asked and my family will have to meet you. I have big family just so you know."**

"**Must be nice." He mumbled.**

"**What are you talking about? Don't you have a family?" She asked sincere. **

"**No, umm, not really, my parents died when I was 6 and then I was put in a shelter a whole bunch of kids and they are mostly older but there are two kids who are younger than me. They are 10 and it's like everyone there is noticed and loved but it's like I don't even exist." He told her and she and a couple of tears streaming down her cheeks, as she finished putting the cast on.**

"**Oh my gosh! That's so sad." She exclaimed giving him a hug.**

"**Yeah, but I have my 2 friends that care for me." **

"**I know but it's still sad."**

**They just looked into each other's eyes and suddenly Ryan leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. They pulled apart about five seconds later. They smiled and Maddison leaned in again and they started to make out.**

"**Excuse me what do you think your doing?" A familiar voice rang threw Maddison's ears. The pulled away and Maddison turned around to see…**

**Keep reading to find out whom that was. And I am open for suggestions!! So please don't be shy! **


	5. Dr Bailey!

"Dr. Bailey, what are you doing here?" Maddison asked nervously.

"Your dad told me to see if you were doing okay by yourself. What do you think you were doing?" She snapped.

"I umm, I- don't – you're not going to tell my dad are you? She asked still holding Ryan's hand.

"Oh, no sweetie I'm not going to tell him- of course I'm going to tell him. In fact I'll tell him right now! "Don't move!" She warned. And left the curtain area.

"You know what? After this I don't think I'll be able to go out with you." Maddie told him.

"Well, just ask if they really want to get to know me."

"In my family my cousin Lily and I are the only girls, except for my mom and aunts of course, and the guys are so protective of us." Ryan took her and again and kissed her quickly, but gently on the lips.

"What?!" They heard Alex yell from all the was down the hall.

"Wow!" You dad can yell." Ryan said shocked.

"I know, but my dad is a really nice guy, at work it's different especially to his interns which can be funny. But when it comes to me and guys, you probably won't want to be in the same room as him." She smiled but her smile quickly faded.

"Maddison Alexandra Karev! Is it true that you and MR. Pretty Boy over here were making out?!" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Umm…" She tried to lie.

"And I want the truth young lady!" He bellowed.

"Yes, it's true." She whispered.

"What?"

"I said yes." She told him louder.

"Wow! You are so grounded, you know that?" He laughed in pure anger.

"How long?" She asked and wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you are my Jr. Intern until I say other wise, you understand me?" He snapped.

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"Well Ryan I am sorry to say that your blood test says you have type one diabetes, but we are going to run more tests to see if anything else in going on." Alex surprisingly told him sincerely.

"Really, I have diabetes?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Umm, do you have family I can call?" Alex didn't know about Ryan's family.

"Umm dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Maddison asked lightly pulling her dad outside of the curtain and down the hall a bit. She told him the story.

"Oh my gosh, that's so sad." He gasped.

"I know. And dad I'm sorry it's just that I like him and he likes me, he even asked me out and I told him that I wasn't allowed to date but I also told him I would ask you." Maddison told him.

"Okay, Maddison you are forgiven, but I am going to have to think about you dating this guy I mean I really need to meet this guy more and your uncles and cousins do too." He told her.

"Okay thank you!! And I'm really sorry again." She told him giving him a big hug.

"Okay, I've made up my mind and you are grounded for 2 weeks."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Wait does that mean I am only your Jr. Intern for 2 weeks." She asked hopefully.

"No, until I say so." He gave her a sly smile.

"UGH! FINE!" She chuckled.

"Lets go back to Ryan. I want you to keep him company when we run some tests on him."

"You are going to let me be alone with him?"

"Yup, lets go before I change my mind."

"Okay."

Madison was with Ryan for about an hour and they are still running tests on him. They were just talking about stuff. Suddenly his heart machine when to one straight line.

"Ryan!" She yelled. "Oh my Gosh Ryan! WE need help in here!" She screamed. And her dad, Dr. Bailey and other doctors came in. And Norman took Maddison out. Maddison was bawling her eyes out. For some reason Norman brought her into a hug but it seems like she really didn't care.

""Maddison we got him back and we are taking him up to a room! Follow us okay." Alex said as the were moving Ryan and Norman and Maddison followed.

"


	6. The News

So when Maddison was waiting for more results of Ryan's tests he was still unconscious.

"Maddison, umm can I talk to you for a second?" Alex asked sincerely.

"Sure." She said letting go of Ryan's hand.

She got up and walked outside with her dad.

"We got his results." He told her.

"Well…" she said impatiently.

"Umm, it's not good." He said softly. She looked at him confused. "It's sort of hard to explain right now, but he's really sick, and he would need a heart transplant to survive."

"Will he die soon?"

"Slowly, but yes." She just gasped.

"And he's prone to blood clots." He added.

"I am?" They heard come from Ryan's room. They walked in his room. Maddison walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this."

"As long as you're with me, I will." He smiled and wiped her tears away.

"If you don't mind having a date in the hospital, then Ryan, you can date Maddison." Alex told him.

"Seriously dad!?"

"Seriously." He smiled.

I know its short but next chapter will be longer! And I don't know what illness really, but I'm trying to go on the Izzie/Denny thing so if u know what he had or whatever cause I forget please tell Me.


	7. Denny

It's been about two weeks, Maddison and Ryan are serious and he is not doing too well. He has something called Congestive Heart Failure.

Maddison sat in Ryan's room as she took a break from her dad. She stroked his hand as he slept.

"Maddison can I talk to you for a minute?" Her mom poked her head in the room.

"Sure mom." She answered, gesturing to her mom to enter the room.

"About a year or two before your father and I got married, there was a patient, Denny Duquette, together." Izzie started.

"Denny Duquette as the clinic?" She asked. Izzie shock her head.

"Well anyway, he had the same thing that Ryan has. One night he proposed and I said yes. That was also the night we were hosting a prom for the Chief's niece." She stated trying to hold back tears. "Well when I went to his room to show him my dress he was umm, he was dead." She whispered.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." She got up and hugged her mom, then pulled away. "But Ryan is going to live. He's going to get the heart transplant and everything is going to be fine."

"The thing is sweetie, Denny had the heart transplant but he had blood clots in the sutures." She told her daughter.

"Yeah well Ryan isn't Denny, he's going to live." She assured her mom.

"Okay." She simply said giving Maddison a hug.

"I got to go back to work, and you should go find your dad."

"Okay, I will in a couple minutes."

"See you later."

"Okay love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie." And she left the room. Maddison sat back down in the chair next to Ryan's bed and grabbed his hand as he still slept. About five minutes later she got up and went to look for her dad and Norman.

They were with a patient in the clinic. The patient dislocated jaw.

"Hey dad. Norman." She greeted walking towards them.

"Hey." They both replied.

"Okay Mrs. Stewart, on the count of three I'm going to push up and your jaw should be back in place." Alex announced.

"One, two, three."

Maddison cringed at the sound of the jaw popping.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked the patient.

"Yeah, thanks."

They walked off to the cafeteria.

"So Maddison how's Ryan?" Alex asked his daughter.

"Well, when I left he was sleeping."

"Oh."

"Mom told me about Denny. She said that Ryan has what he had." Maddison announced.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"But like I told mom, Ryan isn't going to die. He's going to get the heart transplant and he's going to live."

"Okay sweetie." Was all he could come up with.

"I'm going to check on Ryan." She got up and left.

"Okay!" He called out to her.


	8. New Heart

Maddison went to Ryan's room to find him awake.

"Hey, you're awake!" She said happily.

"Yeah I am." He smiled.

"Here I got you something." She said and handed him a bear with hearts on it.

"Thanks." She said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I better go find my dad." She spoke up.

"And Norman." Ryan added.

"Yeah, and Norman." She sighed.

"Bye." They said to each other and Maddison left the room.

"Oh, Maddison I was looking for you." Her Uncle George told her and ran to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I think I've found a heart for Ryan." He smiled.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms. They were jumping around and everyone was staring and laughing at them.

"Don't you have something better to do than to laugh at two people who are very happy." Maddison snapped at everyone who was starring and laughing at them.

They ignored her and went back to what they were doing.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled.

"So when can you do the transplant?" She asked George.

" Probably not till tomorrow until the patient dies, but I also have to clear it up with Dr. Bailey.

"Okay, but I have to go find my dad and Norman. And how do you know that the patient will die tomorrow?"

"You don't really like Norman huh? And I just know." He smiled.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just he seems to old to be an intern, I mean come on, what if he's in surgery and he like croaks in the middle of it, it would not be good at all. The patient on the table would probably die too." She chuckled.

"Maddison Karev!" George tried to act serious but failed terribly. He was cracking up laughing.

"I'm going to tell you he wouldn't be operating on Ryan." She stated. "I love him." She whispered, thinking that George didn't hear her.

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I love you, Bye." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what!?" She exclaimed running into the locker room where she found her mom, Jason and her dad.

"What?" He smiled.

"Uncle George found a heart for Ryan!"

"That's great sweetie!" Her mom and dad exclaimed in unison, giving her a hug.

"Yeah I know but he won't be able to get it until the patient dies which would probably be tomorrow."


	9. Maddison I Love you

After the locker room Maddison went back to Ryan's room where he was listening to his I-pod, he took it off when he noticed Ma

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update!! I apologize deeply!! I had a massive writers block!! Man I hate them!! Sorry Again!! I Hope you like this Chappy!!

After the locker room Maddison went back to Ryan's room where he was listening to his I-pod, he took it off when he noticed Maddison.

"Hey!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hey! Whatcha listening to?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh umm, 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins." He answered.

"I love that song! It's sad though." She pointed out.

"When I was listening to it, I realized how much I could really relate to it, I mean we can really relate to it." He told her as he was getting tears in his eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked also starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Well the situation we are in, I mean if I don't get a new heart I will die and…" Maddison interrupted him.

"I came to tell you that my Uncle George found you a heart!" She exclaimed and his face lit up.

"Are you serious! When can I get it?" He asked excitedly.

"Not until the patient dies…tomorrow." She answered.

"How do you know the patient is going to die tomorrow?"

"Well my Uncle George just knows." She smiled.

"Anyway, change of subject, what else do you have on your I-pod?" She asked curiously.

"Well I have a lot of songs. Like I have Paula Cole's 'I Don't Wanna Wait', a lot of Bruce Springsteen, 'Arms of an Angel' and 'I Will Remember You' by Sarah McLaughlin. (sp)" He answered. "And a lot more songs too, you wouldn't believe.

"Oh my Gosh! I love all of them!" She exclaimed.

"Can you sing?" He wondered.

"What?" She asked. "That was an out of the blue question." She laughed. He chuckled slightly.

"Well can you?" He smiled.

"Well I guess I can, I don't know. I like singing." She answered.

"Can you sing for me?" He asked grabbing her hands and holding them in his.

"Umm, I guess I can. But it will have to wait until tomorrow, cause we are about to leave and I don't want to keep them waiting." She told him. " But I promise I will sing to you tomorrow."

"Okay, I can't wait." He told her giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Me neither." She smiled, and she turned to leave the room when she was stopped by Ryan's sexy voice.

"Maddison." He said sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah Ryan?" She asked smiling.

"I love you." He told her a little nervous of what her response what going to be.

"Oh Ryan! I love you too!" She exclaimed and ran to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. The kiss broke apart about 20 seconds later when they heard…

"Awwwwwwww!" Lily, Jason and Oliver exclaimed, Maddison and Ryan blushed slightly.

"Maddison, mom and dad are waiting for you." Jason told her.

"Oh, well bye Ryan."

"Bye Maddie." He told her giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Bye Ryan!" Oliver, Lily and Jason announced.

"Bye guys." He replied.

And the five kids walked to the lobby where their family was waiting for them.


	10. Late

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update!! I had writers block again!! Ugh!!

"Knock, knock." Maddison said as she walked in Ryan's room.

"Hey baby." He greeted as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey to you too sexy." She smiled. "What do you want me to sing?"

"You choose."

"Can I see your Ipod?" Maddison asked holding her hand out as he handed it to her. She was scrolling through his songs when she found the perfect one.

"Oh I love this one!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Okay lets hear it." He smiled flirtatiously at his girlfriend.

Maddison nodded as she started to sing 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne.

Ryan couldn't help but smile through the whole song. And he couldn't believe how talented she was.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Ryan cheered when she finished the song.

"Thanks." She smiled, but also blushed. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that she was late to meet her dad and Norman.

"Crap. I'm five minutes late." She announced, kissed Ryan and got off the bed.

"See you later baby." Ryan smiled.

"Ok babe." Maddison smiled and left the room.

Maddison ran frantically trying to find her dad. She didn't want to be even more late.

"Mom, Jason have you seen dad?" Maddison asked totally out of breath. Jason was Izzie's Jr. Intern today.

"No." They answered in unison.

"Why?" Jason wondered.

"Cause I'm fifteen minutes wait no, now twenty minutes late to meet him and Norman. I've been almost everywhere in this hospital." She explained.

"Haha, Dad's going to be so pissed off." Jason chuckled.

"I know that."

"Try the clinic." Izzie suggested to her daughter.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She exasperated. "Thanks mom." She thanked as she gave her mom and quick kiss and ran towards the clinic.

"I'm am so, so, so sorry I'm late!" Maddison apologized to her dad as she ran up to him. He was checking charts at the check-in desk area.

"Where were you?" He asked calmly but yet still stern.

"Well, I went to visit Ryan, then I looked at the clock, I was five minutes late, then I was practically all over the hospital looking for you, then I ran into mom and Jason and mom told me to check her, so here I am." She explained to him in one breath.

"Whoa, take a breath." Alex smirked at his only daughter.

"Sorry." She said again smiling.

"Alright, just don't let it happen again." He warned her.

"I'll try not to." She nervously smiled.

"Maddison!" They heard George and Callie yell from behind them. Maddison turned around and saw her aunt and uncle running towards her.

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"The patient died!" Callie exclaimed.

"What?" She asked breathless.

"The patient died!" George yelled louder.

Maddison just felt joy and relief run throughout her body.

Her, Callie and George were jumping up and down cheering.

"Guys people are starring." Alex notified them.

"Who cares? Ryan is getting the heart!" She jumped in her father's arms giving him a tight hug.

"Let's go tell him!" George yelled.

"Daddy! Go tell everyone!" Maddison told him as she ran behind her aunt and uncle. Alex smiled and watched as they ran out of the clinic.


End file.
